Granmu Prism
1,000.0 (direct hit) + 1,400.0 (explosion) |normal pellet count = |normal burst count = 3 |normal critical chance = (16 → 26) |normal critical damage = (1.5 → 2.0) |normal status chance = (2 → 12) |normal punchthrough = |normal radius = |normal duration = |normal falloff = |normal ammo cost = 5 |charge impact = |charge puncture = |charge slash = |charge element = |charge damage = |charge time = |charge pellet count = |charge burst count = |charge critical chance = |charge status chance = |charge punchthrough = |charge radius = |charge duration = |charge falloff = |charge ammo cost = |area impact = |area puncture = |area slash = |area element = |area damage = |area pellet count = |area critical chance = |area status chance = |area radius = |area duration = |area falloff = |area ammo cost = |secondaryarea impact = |secondaryarea puncture = |secondaryarea slash = |secondaryarea element = |secondaryarea damage = |secondaryarea pellet count = |secondaryarea critical chance = |secondaryarea status chance = |secondaryarea radius = |secondaryarea duration = |secondaryarea falloff = |secondary impact = |secondary puncture = |secondary slash = |secondary element = |secondary damage = |secondary pellet count = |secondary burst count = |secondary critical chance = |secondary status chance = |secondary punchthrough = |secondary radius = |secondary duration = |secondary falloff = |secondary charge time = |secondary fire rate = |secondary trigger = |secondary ammo cost = |throw impact = |throw puncture = |throw slash = |throw element = |throw damage = |throw critical chance = |throw status chance = |throw punchthrough = |throw falloff = |throw charge time = |charged throw impact = |charged throw puncture = |charged throw slash = |charged throw element = |charged throw damage = |charged throw critical chance = |charged throw status chance = |charged throw punchthrough = |charged throw falloff = |charged throw charge time = |slam attack = |slam radius = |slide attack = |syndicate effect = |augments = |polarities = |stance polarity = |users = |introduced = }}The Granmu Prism is an Amp component, available as a single-use blueprint from the Quills. It grants a grenade-like burst-fire capability to the Operator's Void Beam. The blueprint is sold by The Quills for at Adherent rank or higher. It is also a possible rank-up reward upon advancing to Adherent rank with the Quills. Characteristics This weapon deals exclusively damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Sentient-type enemies. **Can reset any damage adaptation built up by Battalysts, Conculysts and Shadow Stalker. **Can damage Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst's impervious shields. **Can destroy the otherwise impervious Vomvalyst's spectral form. **Can change Profit-Taker Orb's shield weakness. *Shots releases 3 grenades in a burst, with a splash range of 3.5 meters per grenade. **High total damage; direct impact damage of 1,000 , and radial damage of 1,400 . *High critical chance. *Relatively long range if aimed in an upward arc (up to ~75 meters). *Decent energy economy. *Slow energy consumption, consumes 10.35 energy/second at base fire rate. *Can immediately re-enter Void Mode after the last shot of the burst is fired. *Does not use ammo pickups; energy regenerates over time. **Has a 2-second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating energy. ***Regenerates 30 energy per second; takes 3.33 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted energy meter. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Cloned Flesh, Machinery, and Fossilized. *Projectiles have travel time with arcing. *Low status chance. Notes *This Operator Amp component allows the Void Beam to be fired in burst mode, releasing three void grenades that detonate on impact. *Each grenade deals damage in a 5-meter area of effect, allowing well aimed strikes to quickly strip away shields by dealing splash damage to multiple Teralyst limbs. Aiming at the lower half of the Teralyst can also clear out any Vomvalysts in the area. *Can deal self damage, albeit extremely low (1-2 health per grenade). *The listed energy cost is per projectile in a burst, meaning that the Granmu consumes 15 energy in a three-shot burst. The Granmu can still fire with a minimum of 5 energy, though it will only shoot 1 projectile, and having 10 energy will make it shoot two projectiles. Patch History *Radial Damage increased from 1000 to 1400. *Radial size increased from 3 meters to 3.5 meters. *Direct Impact Damage decreased from 1200 to 1000. *Fixed being able to skip the Granmu Prism cooldown by switching to and from a Scanner. *Fixed the Operator Granmu Prism dealing more damage if you were a Client. Now Client and Host deal the same damage. *Fixed being able to fire the Granmu Prism faster than intended by using Void Blast cancels. *Fixed Prism Operator fire potentially causing large negative numbers. *Increased the damage of all Amp Prisms. *Introduced. }} es:Prisma Granmu Category:Components Category:Operator Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Update 22 Category:Sentient Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Amp Category:Self Damage Weapons